


Silver Eyes in the Commonwealth

by KtheKid



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheKid/pseuds/KtheKid
Summary: Team RWBY gets abducted by Zetan aliens, and awake to a new, unknown world.





	1. Zetan Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also co-written by Salvecai.
> 
> RWBY- https://discord.gg/xwNfJgD
> 
> LOK- https://discord.gg/RFvrwDP
> 
> I now have a Discord account if you want to join me and others in the discussions of my two stories all are welcomed. Just use any of the links above, I will be answering any and all questions you have throughout the whole month, 24/6. Sundays are my busiest days but Mon-Sat I will be available all hours of the day.

It was a quiet day in the kingdom of Mistral, the Faunus that helped in the fight to save Haven Academy either traveled back home to Menagerie or stayed to help clean up the destruction caused by the White Fang and their former leader Adam Taurus. Thought the fight for the school was many, many weeks ago, the job of a hunter and huntress never ends.

The neighboring cities surrounding Mistrial first made complaints about strange noises and flashing lights happening in the mountains. Some say there may be bandits trying to keep the Grimm at bay from their camps, or an idiot trying to scare the locals. Some will agree to these assumptions, others may not, but all sides agreed that there's something more to this problem once people went missing in the middle of the night.

This situation now called for a team of hunters, well huntresses in this case. Ozpin assigned Team RWBY to go into the mountains, and put a stop to whomever or whatever it is kidnapping the people of Mistral.

On the trail to the mountains, Team RWBY could be seen camping. In the middle of the night after the campfire is burnt out and the whole world is asleep, including the meanest of Grimm. A strange flying object covered in bright lights was seen hovering above the camp. Team RWBY was suddenly awoken by a strange green strobe of light. However, to their confusion and distress, they couldn't move nor speak, only to stare in fear as their bodies were lifted with ease from an disembodied force into the light.

Shortly after, the strange object could be seen flying upwards beyond the stars, followed by a loud WHOOSH that could be heard from miles away as it rocketed up towards the heavens.

Many people wondered on what happened to the four girls. Their friends and family went into the mountains to conduct their own search, even with a sober Qrow on the brink of exhaustion flipped the whole city upside down and inside out to find his nieces, only to come up empty handed.

The Belladonna and Schnee families put out large bounties hoping that someone will find them and return them safely back home. After 5 years the new Beacon Headmaster, Qrow Branwen, pronounced Team RWBY KIA. Shortly after all the Kingdoms of Remnant held a huge parade and funeral for the Team that saved Vale, Haven and ended the White Fang. They were pronounced national heroes, an inspiration to all future hunters and huntresses (though little do they know Team RWBY is still alive and well...for now).

* * *

Yang awoke to dull green lights and blurry vision as she laid upon freezing metal. Her head began to hurt of something worse than any migraine she ever experienced. She sat up slow, taking in the sight of the metal enclosed room. Across from Yang is a pale woman stripped of her clothing excepted her undergarments. From Yang’s view the woman seems to be breathing, no scars or other markings dawned her body.

As Yang begin to stand on shaky legs, taking tentative steps to the woman ahead of her. Her figure is petite, with snow white hair draped effortlessly over her shoulders. Yang only knew one person with this colour of hair and that is the former heiress Weiss Schnee.

With this realization Yang doubled her efforts to her unconscious teammate, but it was dismissed quickly by the vertigo that succumbed her body. Yang collapsed to the metal floor, again the intense headache, the rapid pounding of her heart is loud in the blonde’s ears. Usually Yang’s semblance would have kicked in to give her that much needed strength to stand upright and punch several Ursas through a thick oak tree but for some unknown reason it's delayed. Her body is drained of its energy, she can only stare at her unconscious friend. Who knows when Weiss will wake up, it could be in minutes, could be in hours.

The vicious migraine that refused to leave is slowly making her lose consciousness, but with her strong will and determination is screaming to stay awake, to stand back up on her own two feet. Inch by inch Yang crawled to Weiss, and inch by inch darkness began to fill the edge of her vision. In mere seconds cold metal grasped warm skin. Though this only caused a small stir in the former heiress, in Yang’s second attempt she applied a steady amount of pressure on Weiss right ankle. This method shown great results.

Icy blue eyes snapped open to dull pulsating lights, her heart pounding in an unrealistic fast rhythm, fear struck her mind in ungodly ways. One moment she was sound asleep with her friends, only to wake up suspended in the air and then darkness. As Weiss began to escape her haze, she felt something cold painfully gripping her ankle.

With one quick glance she kicked at the offending metal object attached to her, even with rational thoughts along with scientific reasoning progressively making its way back to her mind wouldn't stop her in this one-sided struggling to get free.

Yang in her weakened state made feeble attempts to calm her frighten friend, and the reward for her efforts are two kicks square in the face. Once Weiss was freed she could put Ruby semblance to shame at how fast she moved to the other side of the small jail cell.

“You know a lot of people say ‘thank you’ rather than kick them in their face.” Once Weiss got her breathing under control and was certain that her heart will not burst through her ribcage, she made a quick snarky remark, “ _ You _ \- shouldn't go around scaring the life out of me!” The hot headed blonde continued to mumble harsh words that will make Qrow change his life choices if he heard them.

The white haired woman ignored the nonsensical mutterings of her brutish teammate, slowly coming to the realisation that the other half of her team is missing along with her clothing. Though her virtue is covered, she was content on hiding her shame. Without words or eye contact, Yang gave Weiss her jacket, which didn't cover up much either way she was still thankful.

After a few minutes passed Yang took her time getting off the floor only to sluggishly hobble to the door that is closed off by a barely visible barrier.

“Got any ideas princess?” With a roll of Weiss eyes she stood beside Yang and examined the barrier frame. Of course the lock mechanism isn't on their side but the frame do have pipes passing through the wall hopefully they contains the electricity.

“Yang are you're able to punch through these pipes?” Yang’s whole demeanor wordless answered Weiss question. Yang looks drained of energy, her face is pale rivaling Weiss skin in comparison. Though the blonde looks like she will topple over if a gust of wind touches her, but the reassuring smirk plastered on Yang’s face gave her hope. Even if its becomes false hope, it's still hope.

The blonde stood upright lining up her right fist to the pipe. One punch; didn't budge. Two, three. Not even a scratch. Now this is becoming infuriating, Yang eyes went from violet to an angry shade of red. Even with another three punches the pipes are still standing strong.

Putting all her focus into this final punch, steel striking metal, strong vibrations ripping through flesh followed by complete numbness. The barrier continues to stand strong, that is until a loud explosion is heard.

The barrier that contained them inside blinked rapidly until it disappeared from existence. Neither woman knew where the explosion came from or who did it, both are relieved to be freed.

Without words Weiss grabbed a hold of Yang’s left arm to rest across her shoulders. Her petite figure is able to support the heavy weight of her teammate, though her legs are turning into spaghetti noodles by each passing second as a Schnee her pride refused to let her stumble or struggle. “Thank you Weiss.” As both of their feet passed the threshold to begin their travel out into this forsaken facility.


	2. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY escape from the captivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a Discord account if you want to join me and others in the discussions of my two stories all are welcomed. Just use any of the links, I will be answering any and all questions you have, 24/6. Sundays are my busiest days but Mon-Sat I will be available all hours of the day.
> 
> RWBY- DISCORD-dot-GG/xwNfJgD
> 
> LOK- DISCORD-dot-GG/RFvrwDP
> 
> For those that do not have a Discord account you can join me on Fanfiction.net. I have two separate discussion forums for Outbreak and Silver Eyes of the Commonwealth at Fanfiction.net/myforums/KtheKid/9904221/

“Hyaaa. Come on open already!” A young hyperactive woman who just awoken a few hours ago repeatedly hurled her body into a translucent barrier, and everytime the woman in red bounced back, crashing into the metal floor below her.

“Ruby please stop before you seriously hurt yourself.” The second person in the small room is a woman with a noticeable feature of cat ears atop her head. Ruby Rose; the leader of RWBY did not care for the words Blake spoke. No matter how hard she hit the barrier or the floor Ruby stood back up on shaky legs, each breath is labored, with small portions of skin turning severals shades of pink to an aggressive purple.

Ruby tooked a few steps back, steadied her breathing, again ran into the barrier with calculated force that result her to slam equally harder into the floor. Though Blake would love to continue to sulk in the corner she awoke in, her body willingly moved over to her battered leader.

Ruby’s breathing is erratic, simply due to her running repeatedly for the past hour. Bruises dotted random patches of skin, _‘She's been running into a ‘wall' repeatedly but why didn't her Aura stop them from forming?’_ She pondered on the thought for a minute until two short men with a greenish almost grey skin tone burst into the room.

Their words are gibberish to both girls, maybe an old tongue that never made its way into the history books, a language lost in time maybe. By their yelling tone Blake could only guess that these strange men are giving commands, that is until the metal prods held in their hands came to life with buzzing electricity. Inch by inch their captors stalked towards them, and inch by inch Blake moved further away from Ruby incase she needs the room to fight back, both girls have high confidence of winning this one sided fight.

As the team leader of RWBY made her way to her feet one of the green men to Ruby's right swung it's metal prod at her. She is (maybe) the fastest person on Remnant, moving with precision and grace like falling rose petals. Her body is weightless,- well this is due to the fact that this inhuman man struck her right hip.

Electricity shot throughout her body, enough to put down the biggest of men, yet the woman who looks like the size of an average pre-teen took this hit in stride, mostly shocked than dazed.

This too almost cost Blake to be hit, she couldn't make any shadow clones, and Ruby can't use her superhuman speed. Neither woman can pounder on these new strange events, they have to face this problem head on without their semblance.

Blake the stealthy ninja had her fair shares of hand-to-hand combat but is subpar when it comes to the blonde kickboxer who uses fighting as an answer to everyday life. As for Ruby; the runt of the litter is nothing without her scythe, yes her and Ozpin- Oscar spared from time to time, slowly learning the mechanics in Yang terms ‘Up close and personal.’

Both are a pinky finger length away from touching the wall's of their confines, this time Ruby is ready for the swing. The electric baton is aimed at her right hip that missed by mere inches. On the backhand swing she hopped back and hitting the greenish man in the face with her own 1-2 landing successfully.

A contagious smile stuck to Ruby's face, in her early celebration (that was cut short) the inhuman man came back with a harder hit of his own that knocked the 17 year old to her knees.

Blake saw her go down out of her peripheral vision, she made quick work of the enemy before her. The skilled ninja grabbed it's arm as it went for another attack, she bend the arm several degrees in the wrong direction, as if to break or dislocate the arm at the shoulder.

Once behind him she slammed his face into the wall effectively leaving behind a blue smear. Now she's moving on to her young leader's opponent whose blocking the attacks. Quietly as a panther stalking its prey in the wild Blake wrapped her arms around its neck.

_KABOOM!_

Before she was able to snap it in two, Blake, Ruby, and their now alive captor is rocked by the force of an explosion.

Cold metal groaned beneath their backs, lights flickered to stay on. The green man is the first to recover and run from the room.

“Blake get up we _*Cough cough*_ We have to go after him.” Ruby pulled at Blake's arm helping her stand. Though this isn't the smartest of moves; not knowing where the explosion came from also who knows how many of these little green men are running about this place.

* * *

“You hear that?” Both girls stopped walking, two pair of ears straining to hear. “I don't hear anything Princess.”

Weiss have half the mind to drop the brute where they stood but instead held her tight who knows when she may need a human shield.

The noises Weiss hear are light, maybe this whole pace made out of metal adjusting to the sudden heat change. Every possible answer the rapier wielder thought of is turned to dust by a small man. An oddly shaped man running past them screaming nonsensical words, followed a few feet behind the R and B of their team.

“Yang!” The woman in red sprinted as fast as she could to her older sibling entrapped her into a light bear hug followed by joyful tears. “Yang I thought I'll never see you again. What do I suppose to tell Uncle Qrow and dad if I never found you? What do I tell Oz- Oscar that I lost my team members _again_! And why is Weiss naked?”

Yang placed a hand over her sister mouth stopping any words from passing her lips. Its cute when she becomes overly concerned and protective, but it's so hard to stop her once she got to far.

At this point Ruby's second in command cheeks turned bright pink from embarrassment, luckily the attention was taken off her by Yang.

The blonde is slumping over her sister looking over the redhead features, it covered in several purple blotches, oddly she only smiled. Very oddly. Scary almost. “Did that guy, man, thing person do that to you?” The redhead could only smile sheepishly, twiddling her index fingers together steadily looking Yang in the her violet -correction red eyes, very red eyes.

The long haired brute hobbled down corridors after corridors to find the little green thing that dared to put its finger on her sweet, innocent, and precious sister.

Not to far behind the more level headed pair of the team; Blake and Weiss talked amongst themselves explaining what happened to them before this point. Talking about the strange unuse of their semblance and cause for this.

Most importantly the former Schnee heiress is finally given some decent clothing to wear. The infamous red cloak provided by Ruby Rose herself.

The further all four girls walked in this facility the more they got prepared for a fight. They saw holding cells like the ones they were previously held in. Some had people that are alive begging for help to be release from this endless cycle of captivity. Others however were not so lucky, gore blood and viscera etched every inch of the walls.

Team RWBY are no rookies when it comes to fighting for life or death and neither will step down from an enemy who choose to cause any harm to their teammates.

The corridors became endless hallways connecting to others that seemed dramatically longer. At this point Yang anger dwindled down into constant aggravation, until they reached a room with the same greenish men they came into contact with only very less alive.

Consoles and other technical instruments on tables, and open containers lining the walls and their weapons were tossed aside without care along with Weiss dress.

In one container they found armor from the likes neither have ever seen. Some are camouflage green military garb, another pair is reinforced armor, and a giant helmet sat in the middle. It's a tarnished grey with a v-shaped visor, metal tubes connected to the mouthpiece runs into the back of the helmet.

“What is this stuff?” Blake asks as she walked to the table of flashing buttons. As the pale skin woman walked pass the others she grabbed her team leader hand pulling her away from the flashing lights. “Ruby go stand over there and **don't** touch anything.” Giving a sharp salute in response standing like a statue almost at her side.

As for the cat faunus however she is occasionally pushing a random button causing more bright lights to flicker, even a big red button then the floor beneath them shook something awful, almost as if they are in a middle of an earthquake.

Though this thought is erased from their minds as a door from another room slid open revealing a huge window outlooking the stars in the black void of endless space.

“Ladies I don't think we're on Remnant anymore.” Either Yang was making a bad joke or speaking everyone's obvious thoughts, taking the latter no they are not nor anywhere near Remnant. “This have to be a bad dream, right? We can't really be in space?”

The now reclothed white haired woman had to contain the urge to hit her leader, “We can't have the same dream you dolt! This is real!”

Before Weiss could step up to her the door they walked through quickly closed. The first room the women entered was the armory, and the next where they stand are one of the many emergency escape pods that they so luckily found. On the outside, the pod is reaching Earth's gravitational pull. Team RWBY struggled to move due to the g-forces.

* * *

Caravans, giant creatures, and two headed animals could be seen minding their own business, when suddenly a loud boom passed through the atmosphere. Everyone looked up to see an oval shaped object flying on a collision course for the deathclaw nesting grounds.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, the only ones who are able to reach the object is the Brotherhood of Steel, whom made a direct beeline for the unidentified crashed object.

After the dust settled and the ground became walkable again, the door opened revealing 4 women disheveled and disoriented as they stepped out. “Strange place eh Rubes?” Yang asked. “Your right Yang, it looks worse here than Vale did after it fell.” her little sister Ruby replied.

“The looks aren't the only thing that's bad. What's thats smell? Must be worse for you Kittycat.” Gloomingly, the one called ‘Kittycat’, who's tired of the several, several nonsensical cat names and jokes.

“You have no idea”, Blake clutched her nose for dear life. The stench is horrible, like 100 acres of hair, human flesh, other indescribable things she can't even come close to thinking of.

“HOLD IT!” From the distance a suit of armor is walking towards them carrying an oversized mini-gun and it talks. Maybe they never left Remnant, maybe they crash somewhere close to General Ironwood territory.

“What are you civilians doing in there? This is the Brotherhood of Steel Property!” Maybe not. This is a voice of a male, not the generic A.I. that was hacked in the fall of Beacon.

If this suit is controlled by a human, it's only right if the most diplomatic person on the team spoke, “I’m sorry my fellow companions aren't the brightest, I told them not to touch anything, but as you can see from our predicament. Of course, they don't listen very well.” spoke a very pale woman with snow white hair.

Ruby crossed her arms and grumbled to no one in particular that it was not her whom made them crash, she ‘stood’’ still. Even with this strong evidence Weiss Schnee will never believe it.

“And just who are you…. wait a second, does that woman have Cat ears?” asked the now identified Brotherhood of Steel soldier. His weapon point at Blake to intimidate her into not doing anything unrashional.

As team leader it is Ruby job to protect the others, to quickly make decisions no matter how hard they are, even to make necessary sacrifices for any means of survival.

So she gave her second in command as small push to keep talking to the man in armor. “We are Team RWBY, surely you've heard of us, I'm Weiss Schnee, blondie is Yang Xiao-Long.” Her hand is placed on the faunus shoulder, “This is Blake Belladonna, and lastly our leader Ruby Rose.” Weiss Schnee boasted.

“Nope, never heard of you”, the soldier responded blankly, Yang is baffled on how this jarhead never heard of the them, “You have never heard of us? We're the Saviors of Haven. Defenders of Vale. The 1st years huntresses that faced the White Fang?”

“Haven? Vale? Where are those? I never heard of those places before.” Before Yang could continue to label more of their trials and tribulations, Ruby apparently had other important topics to discuss.

“Excuse me, Mr. Brotherhood of Steel, but is that a LASER GUN? OMG OMG OMG, I'VE NEVER SEEN A LASER GUN THAT LOOKS LIKE THAT?!”

“Ummm yeah, but this is a very crude version”. The soldier voice wavered, the short woman before him can be squished under his metal boots, but is left feeling awkward and creeped out by this sudden outburst. When people see the Brotherhood of Steel in power armor wielding heavy weapons those smart enough will run away. Even strung-out chem users will think twice in picking a fight with them.

But a woman, practically a little girl made this one soldier feel uneasy, Yang pulled her little sister by the hood away from him laser gun, “What did I say about personal space.”

“Sorry….”, Ruby said sheepishly. Old habits will never change.

Now the man in armor doesn't know who to really point his gun at this strange mutated ghoul with cat ears or this hyperactive twelve year old. “So, back to business, you can call me Paladin Samuel, also I never heard of a TEAM RWBY, and what exactly were you doing in a Zetan Craft?

“Zetan Craft? Is that what that thing is called? said Weiss.

“Excuse me Mr. Samuel, I would like to talk to my team”, Ruby stated. She then took them in the craft and closed the door. “Guys I don't think we're on Vale, maybe this...Zetan Craft took us to another world.”

“That doesn't sounds realistic but that makes does make sense, I mean even those in Mangerie heard of us, and they aren't really caught up in times. Plus he acted like he never seen a faunus before” Yang stated. “Guys we're on Remnant anymore.”


	3. Off the Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow have a conversation with Team JNPR.

Team Ruby emerged from the spacecraft still contemplating on this newly found information with themselves. The apple truly do not fall not too far from its tree, with both the Xiao Long-Rose siblings thought they are screwed to the highest power, while Blake continued to believe that she is dreaming, and Weiss of course blamed these unforeseen events on Ruby. Somehow the redhead is responsible, though the former heir do not have solid evidence but she is sure in due time Ruby will confess that this is her doing.

Samuel radioed the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel; Elder Maxson. "Elder Maxson, I have reached the crash site as instructed."

Coming through the radio is a powerful voice, with an unwavering sense of pride, "Good, I trust you handled those Zetans without problems.”

"Elder that's one of the reasons why I'm reporting in, there weren't any zetan, just 4 teenage girls."

"TEENAGE GIRLS!" Maxson yelled this more than asked, now that Samuel had time to process these words he too thought that this is a joke. Why would four girls be inside of a dangerous aircraft unless their that dumb, money hungry scavengers or strung out on drugs. Either way this is happening, this is real. "Yes Elder, they're unharmed and... one is part cat."

Samuel is practically sweating through his power armor at the lengthy silence from his superior. “Four unarmed teenage girls were found in the Zetan wreckage, and one is part cat?" Maxton voice held disbelief but soon anger, “Are you on drugs?”

“No sir.”

“Do you take this mission or my intelligence as a joke?”

“Nnnn- no sir. Elder I know how this sounds and I'm just as confused too..” Quickly Maxson cut off the Paladin's ramblings, “So help me Paladin if you wish to jeopardize everything the Brotherhood worked hard to protect and make a mockery of my name I will have you stripped of rank or place you in front of a firing squad. Do I make myself clear.”

“Yes sir.”

“Get back to the Prydwen. I want a full report on your findings, and bring the girls.”

“Yes sir.” Paladin Samuel heart dropped to his stomach and his soul nearly left out his rear end, it is understandable why Maxson is pissed about his findings. These women are not worth his life, he should've chased them off, finding nothing is better than facing a firing squad.

On one hand he is grateful no one can see the fear on his face, the perspiration in result of that same fear. The flight back to the Prydwen is a decent amount of time to reflect of the great achievements of his life, the hardships and victories. Many battles have been fought and each left their own scars, Samuel have no regrets.

* * *

_ ~Remnant, 5 years after the abduction~ _

"Attention citizens of Remnant, I have an regretful announcement to make. After 5 long years of searching, we found no trace of Team RWBY. With a heavy heart this has left us with no choice... but to declare Team RWBY KIA. Our send our deepest and sincerest apologies to all their closest friends and family. Tomorrow at noon we will be holding their funeral, we invite everyone to give their condolences and pay their last respect. Good day, and good luck.”

This announcement was made across every corner of Remnant through everyone's' Scrolls, the one who announced it was none other than Beacon Headmaster Qrow. Many people were depressed with the announcement, though, none more so than Team RWBY's closest friends and family.

Team JNPR entered Qrow's office, the heavy scent of booze lingered every square inch of the room. "Ahh, Team JNPR, I trust your handling the news well, atleast, better than others.” To the trained ears you can hear the drunken slurred words in his speech that is hidden behind a faux stable composure.

Qrow thought about his nieces father; Taiyang, the hurt, the pain the distraught look of face his was too much to bear. Tai was never known to be a drinker, even with Summer's death the blonde handled it better than the loss of his two girls.

Taiyang even told Qrow that he doesn't blame him for the death of Yang and Ruby, that sentence itself was enough to make Qrow put down the flasks and bottles, searching for Team RWBY sober still he failed. Both men knew that watching over them will lead to something devastating, unknowingly Qrow blamed his bad luck on the reason why Yang lost an arm, now this.

"Yes we are Headmaster, however that's not the reason why we came here. We came here to ask for a month or two off of the duty roster, to be with RWBY's family and to handle this as one Headmaster Qrow." Pyrrha voice broke the drunkard's train of thought and he is more than grateful that she did. Behind her is Jaune, Nora, and Ren.

Ever since the boy heard that Weiss died, he always had puffy eyes and he even went as far to hide his shame in a hoodie. Nora the poor poor soul, no one knows how she do it smiling and laughing like nothing changed, some people blame that on Ren's semblance, after all he can mask emotions.

Pyrrha she never really changed, you'll think having an arrow shot two centimetres right of her heart would make retire. No, that only put an extra pep in her steps.

But when it came to the announcing Team RWBY is KIA, all four of them were found spending the whole morning in Forever Fall killing every type of Grimm they came across.

The steady silence is thick with an indescribable emotion then again Qrow felt nothing at all, probably the work of Ren trying to make this encounter less painful than it already is. Who really knows.

"Hmm very well, I guess I owe you all that much." Before Qrow could let them leave there are a few other matters he needed to discuss,  "Though I do have a question, are you responsible for the sudden decrease in Grimm numbers in Forever Fall?"

Team JNPR just looked back at him for a split second before Nora gave Jaune a small nudge towards their new headmaster, his voice is hoarse and cracked from yelling out his war cries, “Ummm- yeah it was us, we uhhh. We just wanted a small workout before we left.”

As Qrow leaned back in his chair he studied the four faces in front of him. Their eyes said more than what their voices told, he knew what they are really up to, he spent too much time with this ragtag group to know that they are going to find trouble. “I want a full report of this ‘vacation’ your taking. You have two months, no longer.”

With quick thank you's and a bow from Ren they sprinted to the elevator, from there they took a bullhead to meetup with Team RWBY's family at the Xiao Long-Rose home in Patch.

Headmaster Qrow knew they wouldn't leave this unsolved disappearance alone, they will go to the very ends of the earth to find a way to discover what happened to them, weather it be their downfall or not. Sometimes it is truly astonishing what loyalty and friendship can do to ones limits.

_ 'Even if they do fail, this year will be interesting ain't it Oz. It have been boring and quiet without Ruby and Weiss bickering, Yang isn't here to make puns while she sneak off with my whiskey, and Blake- I like Blake, she's quiet.’ _ Qrow idly thought to himself as he poured another cup of brown liquor. He can vividly imagine the four huntresses lounging about the office, making jokes, being content that life is great while Qrow non-discreetly drink from his flask,  _ ‘I can hear Ruby now. I'm the same old dusty Qrow.” _


End file.
